custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chicken Bond
/Archives 1/ /Archives 2/ DR Just wanted to let you know that DR is now the '' '' on the entire wiki (In case you didn't notice that yet). We have written a long novel! Congrats! Varkanax ' 12:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can I use Skorr (non-canon, if you wish) for ''The Dimension Eater? It will be taking place in the very far future, so it probably won't interfere with your storyline. --'''TDG (Talk) 05:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you do your NRC review for Speewaa's Story soon? I know you're probably busy, but since I've finally returned to full activity, I'm hoping to get the sixteen story reviews done on the waiting list. (Slice has agreed to do Dark Origins, ITD, and TSC). Varkanax ' 21:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 22:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I just wanted to tell you I decided to call Jamn Studios mascot Jammy Jamn. :D Blog War Sorry to bother you, but your blog post about the Dark Realities Contest winners has escalated into a high-tension blog war. Too many users are arguing, all over nothing. I am just suggesting you lock, before it gets any worse. Liopleurodon 02:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Please close the Contest Winners Blog, CB. 8( It is causing unneeded drama and anger. :( The Mad Header 02:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes to both. I've created a Cold One page as well. 'Varkanax ' 21:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) And are you completely caught up with TSC? I've been working really hard on a massive battle scene involving Shardak, Valkyria, the three Sharidir, Sarkanian, the last Mindeater, and the Shadow of Ages. I'll also try to finish my BW chapter soon... 'Varkanax ' 21:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good, you're still there. Did you read my above messages? And what would you like me to do for the Imperial Resistance page? 'Varkanax ' 21:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) CBW Advertisement Request The reason I'm asking this is because, so far, there is no "established" advertising team, so I figured that I'd just take this to a regular admin. I'm somewhat active on the Bionicle Site BS01 (Bionicle Sector 01), and they have a semi-regular podcast that goes on their site and on iTunes. I was thinking about suggesting that they advertise CBW on their podcast. It doesn't have a guaranteed acceptance into the podcast or what not, but it's a fair shot at advertising the wiki. (Think of all the users we could get if we advertise on a world-wide webcast!) What I'm asking for is what I should do to achieve this. Does a single admin (like yourself) have the power to clear something like this, or should I take this to forums and let the site vote on it? I just wanted thoughts from you on what the next step in this idea should be. Please respond soon. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) PS: Like I said, there is no guarantee that we will be advertised, but we might. Hey, CB! I thought maybe we could hold an anual contest for best writer, best MOCer, etc. like ToaFairon's or Kylma's. I thought maybe we could make an official contest page for that, just like the MOC contest or the BPY contest. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' Okay, I'll see what I can do. I was mostly thinking of CBW with the promotion, but promoting WMF could be a good thing too. I'll see if they'll promote here first, and then begin focusing on the community. I'll send the request immediately. Thanks for responding. It wasn't that late, technically, since I was gone the entire day after I messaged you. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I've written a BMR review for Mersery; and I hope you are happy with it! Liopleurodon 21:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, the Mersion thing with Protheos was an accident left in. I kind of liked the idea of him being a Mersion, so I kept it. (I can't believe I forgot to make a page for him!) Thanks for the compliment on freelancer, too. I just finished sending the request to BS01. All that's left to do is sit back and wait for either a response or September's podcast. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your more than welcome! Mersery is one of my favorite MOCs, and I felt he deserved a proper review. Liopleurodon 22:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I see you've hit 12,000 edits! Congratualtions! We'll need some cookies and cake XD. Liopleurodon 22:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It is easy to miss. By the way, I've head you are a good writer, but I haven't read any of your works. Do you have any recommendations a story I could start with? Liopleurodon 22:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I will start with Journeys of Darkness, as it is best to read them in chronological order. Thanks for the recommendation! Liopleurodon 22:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Jutlin Mata Ok, I really love Jutlin Mata, is it alright if I sorta copy him? Not all of course just a little bit. Most of it will be mine but I needed someone with a hunchback and that is just too amazing. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Thanks, could you provide extra pictures (If possible) so I can figure out what you used to build. I can figure it out, I only need additional pictures. Or if impossible maybe you could explain it to me? Thanks! W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk If you've caught up with part 3 of TSC, could you help me update the Eternal Game page to reflect the latest events? Varkanax ' 21:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) AAoW May I use Mersery in my Impact Universe story, ''An Age of War? Also, will you read the prologue of the story, and tell me what you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I've decided to merge the little I'd previously written of Chapter 6 with Chapter 4 of BW, as I couldn't think of anything to write that preceded Jareroden's capture by the CRE. So my Chapter 6 (Which I'm working on now), will detail Jareroden and his surviving allies' entrance into the CRE's fortress. Is that okay with you? 'Varkanax ' 21:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey CB, I'm looking for an experienced writing partner to give me tips and ideas for my storyline. I know you're busy, but it would only be once every few weeks you would write a chapter in AAoW. What do you think? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My award to you Hey, I just think that you deserve this, so here. Please scream girlishly in excitement, and, if you have not yet gone into a coma, post the award on your user page! [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 18:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you do a MOC of mine? Your choice? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 01:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, you're free to write chapter ten of The Dark Side. Because this is the chapter wrapping up Part Two, I want to give you a few guidelines. Have Jareroden and his allies come upon the battle in Chapter 10, and have the fight come to a standstill. I would like them all to realize that if they destroy The Dark One, they will be free from the Gameplace. The six beings (Blast, Nobody, Benjarmin, Xillahk, Jareroden, and Galika) form an alliance bent on killing Ennithek. This chapter would set Part three up very well, so would you mind if you went by these specifications? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Something BW2.png BW.png Just created these while I was bored. The anonymous user seems to be ignoring talk page messages... '''Shadowmaster 01:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Journeys of Darkness Well, I haven't read through the full story quite yet, but from what I have read, I can see that you are a writer of consummate talent. The in depth characterization of the characters, namely Mersery and Millennium, is probably what makes this story so good. I''l be sure to read the rest of it when I have the time; you're a realy good writer. By the way, have you seen Guardian of the Dead Souls '' ? Sure! I don't have any plans for her in future so you can pretty much have her if you want. :P (Although her name's [[Saran|Sar''a''n) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 06:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) pyrex go ahead mate :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Er...nothing in TEG should be considered absolute canon, as (eventually) I plan to rewrite the first ten or so chapters, mainly from Fairon's POV. I've decided I really need more characters (such as Mersery and Velnax) and that the presence of others (Brominax, mainly) as well as all of those Toa just don't fit in with the rest of my storyline. Varkanax ' 23:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, CB, Chapter 12 of ''The Dark Side can now be written! Please refer to my earlier message about this for outline details.—[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 14:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) BW Yes, I'm still writing it, though I've been very, very busy with TDL recently (it's shaping up to be my favorite story in the continuity yet, for many, many reasons). I will get to it, I promise you, though I'm not quite sure when. Definitely some time this week. And I had a new idea for writing BW, one that will help us write it faster. Rather then wait for the next person to finish the next chapter, we each select certain plotlines of the story to write. For example, I could write the plot thread about the CRE and Nightshade, Jareroden, and the Ix/Veiled Ones, you could do the Leviathos and Endolise Tribe subplots, while J97 did the Lethel subplot. Of course, it will probably become far more complicated then that as the story progresses, but I think that's a good idea. What do you think? 'Varkanax ' 22:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I do believe I NINJA'D you. Read your other blog. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. And come to Mibbit. (You shall never know what I did...) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's me- Kopakamata97. I hope you remember me after two years (yes, it's been that long since I was active!). I have a project that needs help. I want a list of all the articles I've made, and another list of ones I've contributed to. I know about the contributions page, but that thing is freaking confusing. Help is very much appretiated, --Kopakamata97 16:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) TBHW I'm happy to say I'm on again and am editing TBHW as we speak. I would be happy to include your Rotaxian (I know you left me the message back in July, but hey :) ) He's is a really good MoC. I'll brainstorm a part for him. [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 21:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got spam, what should I do? Someone spammed me on my Talk page with a roblox pcture. What should I do? there is no signature on the spam. Jefforyduck 02:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In case the squibbles didn't work, this is Jefforyduck Get on Mibbit boi! O:< Two things #Uncheck the "Leave redirect behind" when moving pages that do not link to anything. It saves the trouble of deleting the redirect later and it leaves less redirect pages on the wiki. #Get on Mibbit. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) How's your BW chapter coming along? (I'm really hoping to get this story moving now, so it's probably good if both you and I do chapters while Slice is working on his). And you have a character named Saren in your story too? Varkanax ' 01:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll be sure to check it out right now. And happy birthday! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, my friend. I just wanted to inquire if I could include Millenium in a gorup of MOC's called the "7 Emperors of Chaos". I've already got Shadowmaster included and I wanted to know if I could include yours too, since Milenium is an excellent Villain. Devastator12L 00:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, when would the nominees for the vote for adminship be promoted? Shadowmaster 03:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) If you're still around, could you help me update the Main Page? Varkanax ' 13:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message? 'Varkanax ' 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Could you do FS and FU please? I'll do FC and FA, as well as the trivia, quote, and image sections. 'Varkanax ' 21:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the Articles for Wikification need updating too. Also, since I'm an admin now, am I allowed to update the main page? (not saying I will, just wondering.) 'Shadowmaster 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I saw you did FS, and thank you very much for your compliments on TDL. Do you plan on doing Featured User as well? (Sorry if I'm bothering you). Varkanax ' 22:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we should, and yes, I'll help out! Which sections should I do? 'Varkanax ' 17:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You still there? 'Varkanax ' 20:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I first have to test to see if I can record sound from you tube onto iMovie, and I have decided to have people who wish to voice characters post a voice test, but I heard your Skorr voice test and it is exactly what I'm looking for. Hopefully, I shall have lines ready soon; I've been very busy with school work. Also, I will try to read the rest of Journeys of Darkness; it's really good :) Congratz boi! How dare you leave me alone on Mibbit! D:< BW As you've said, we've been very lazy updating BW. However, I have another CRE chapter saved on a word document that is nearing completion. I think that, however, we've been too focused on the CRE subplot and haven't devoted enough time to the other BW subplots (Such as the Shardak and Hydros subplots). Can you do write it? If so, will you or J97 be writing the next chapter? (Slice isn't, I talked to him and he's decided to leave for good, I think). VarkanaxTalk 00:54,10/5/2011 Okay, that's fine. And yes, we have been focusing too much on Jareroden and the CRE subplot. I, too, will help develop the other plotlines as well. VarkanaxTalk 20:11,10/5/2011 Get yer keester back in dah chat boi! O:< Uh... How come you moved The Bionicle Exile Page I made to "Toa Exile"? His common nickname is actually The Bionicle Exile, not the Toa Exile, though "Toa Exile" can be one of his minor nicknames, if you know what I mean. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:24 AM It's fine. Sorry about that, I didn't know. ~Valentin 98, October 8, 2011 8:43 AM Hey, CB, have you thought about my proposal from earlier? About bringing the best writers together to make a story for CBW's aniversery. If you have forgotten the details, this is what I was thinking of: #Use mainly self-MOCs. #Ideas for the writers: --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 13:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) May Arzok make a brief appearence in Shattering with Skorr and Jekart? I need another bounty hunter who can be a member of Skorr's group. VarkanaxTalk 14:43,10/8/2011 Sorry I wasn't on Mibbit earlier, but I had to do some chores. So, here's the pastebin: http://mibpaste.com/nLNvjy θι Mαδ Hεδερ 15:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have to go this morning, and won't have Internet acess until late tomarrow (morning for you over in Australia). I'm trying to write in a few last-minute Shattering updates, but I'm not sure I'll even have time for that... VarkanaxTalk 12:19,10/9/2011 Hey, I was just reading through your Feex page and noticed you didn't have any pictures for a lot of his past forms. Ironically, I scrapped a very similar sounding Toa of Iron creation a couple of years ago. If I revamped him would you want to use him for a past version of Feex in Toa form? [[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? "Excellent!" (* Strokes Cat *) I've managed to build a Toa-version of him already and I'm half-way through a Matoran version. However, as it's about 10:30pm here in Scotland, it'll be too dark to photograph either of them at the moment. But I'll see what I can do about uploading pictures tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Thanks, although I've kind of missed the obvious by not having a link to my YouTube account in it. XD Oh well. Anyway, it's no bother at all! I like being involved and helping others when I can. If he's egoistic like you said then he'd probably have a very dramatic, bold, threatening name. Perhaps "Reaper", "Tempest", "Gladiator", or "Havoc" would be good ideas. But if you're looking for something more cunning then I'd probably suggest something more like "Mastermind", "Vertigo", or "Trickster" (Doctor Who reference :P). If none of these work then I guess you could always go for the "Mr. Sinister" approach. :P Hope I helped! [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig?